


Leaves only fall on autumn | Dirkjake

by F00lishly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Homestuck - Freeform, I just want to write sad dirkjake, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Sad Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00lishly/pseuds/F00lishly
Summary: A relationship that falls like leaves on an autumn day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are super short so I recommend reading as "entire work"  
If you find any mistake please let me know! English is not my first language.  
Hope you enjoy it.

His love had withered like the leaf you just stepped on.

You know it because his hand stay still as you hold it.

You know it because your heart creaked along with the fallen leaves.

“_Is everything okay?_”

“_Yes_” Is the dry answer that leaves his lips.

The rest of the walk is

** _silent._ **


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in the empty bed.

He left a few hours ago, he always does.

But now is different, it somehow _hurts_ a bit.

There are no traces of breakfast in the air.

There was no goodbye kiss.

And you can’t feel the warmth on his side of the bed.

Maybe….

** _There was no love left _ ** _either._


	3. Chapter 3

You decide to go to his house that afternoon.

Orange sky melting with the emerald sea as you get close.

You see the fireplace as you enter without knocking.

You remember how you two used to burn fallen leaves there.

But now

**Only ashes remain.**

You leave the house once you realize he’s not there.

_You are not sure why you chose not to wait for him today._


	4. Chapter 4

You are sitting with him on the edge of a building.

Back pressed against his as you stare at different clouds, different skies.

You are with him on top of the building of your first date.

And you look in different ways at the scenery

**Of the place that used to be **y**our world.**

What is he feeling right now?

Right here?

Nostalgia?

Tenderness?

Loneliness?

Maybe is….

_Nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

You stand still in the shower

Hot water crashing against your back while the cold tiles press against the side of your shoulder

**And you see, you remember**

His laugh, his green eyes, his scent, his touch.

You can see it through the steam clouds

You have never been to Prospit

But you think this is how it would feel if they showed the past instead

Heavy, filling your lungs with memories.

You stay like that until the steam covers everything and you are breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sometimes I wonder if you are even capable of feeling something"_

Your heart clenches as you hear his words.

You can feel your mouth dry and a little pain in the chest.

You don't let it show though,

you never do.

_"I don't know, maybe all the time around robots made you turn into one"_

He tries to joke awkwardly, maybe you stayed quiet for too long.

_ **But what else can you do?** _

You let a dry laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have been a bit blocked for writing. I hope you like it tho!


End file.
